1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to method and apparatus for the mass production of planar mirrors inside transparent micro balls circumscribed within lubricated spheroidal bearings for solar energy concentration and other optical functions. The preferred mass production process utilizes photolithography in an optical microlithographic photoresist process. The micro-balls are in the size range of 1 micron (1×10−6 m) to 1000 microns (1 mm), and preferably less than 100 microns (0.1 mm). An important preferred aspect of the manufacturing process is the circumscription of the mirrored micro-balls in the interior of lubricated spherical bearings which are concentric with the balls, which can also be preferably accomplished by a microlithographic process. These lubricated circumscribing bearings permit rotational alignment of the balls with minimal friction.
In one form the micro-balls are transparent in both hemispheres, and have a mid-plane mirror. In another form the micro-balls are transparent in one hemisphere with the other hemisphere being opaque or translucent, and have a mid-plane mirror. In other embodiments the micro-balls vary in geometry from cylinders to oblate ellipsoids to disks. The term “element” is used to encompass all these shapes, which have one thing in common—a flat specularly reflecting mirrored surface. These elements can track the light source, and aim and focus the reflected light as taught in the incorporated references below. The term “bearing” is used to denote the lubricated housing that circumscribes (encloses) these various elements.
2. Incorporation by Reference
In a solar energy application (as well as other functions), these elements in the form of transparent reflecting micro-balls and other shapes are a critical feature of a unique solar concentrator which directs sunlight to a receiver as described in the following patents and copending patent applications related to this case. The following U.S. patents, allowed patent applications, pending patent applications, and Solar Journal publication are fully incorporated herein by reference.    1. U.S. Pat. No. 7,133,183 by Mario Rabinowitz, “Micro-Optics Solar Energy Concentrator” issued on Nov. 7, 2006.    2. U.S. Pat. No. 7,130,102 by Mario Rabinowitz, “Dynamic Reflection, Illumination, and Projection” issued on Oct. 31, 2006.    3. U.S. Pat. No. 7,115,881 by Mario Rabinowitz and Mark Davidson, “Positioning and Motion Control by Electrons, Ions, and Neutrals in Electric Fields” issued on Oct. 3, 2006.    4. U.S. Pat. No. 7,112,253, by Mario Rabinowitz, “Manufacturing Transparent Mirrored Mini-Balls for Solar Energy Concentration and Analogous Applications” issued on Sep. 26, 2006.    5. U.S. Pat. No. 7,077,361, by Mario Rabinowitz, “Micro-Optics Concentrator for Solar Power Satellites” issued on Jul. 18, 2006.    6. U.S. Pat. No. 6,988,809 by Mario Rabinowitz, “Advanced Micro-Optics Solar Energy Collection System” issued on Jan. 24, 2006.    7. U.S. Pat. No. 6,987,604 by Mario Rabinowitz and David Overhauser, “Manufacture of and Apparatus for Nearly Frictionless Operation of a Rotatable Array of Micro-Mirrors in a Solar Concentrator Sheet” issued on Jan. 17, 2006.    8. U.S. Pat. No. 6,975,445 by Mario Rabinowitz, “Dynamic Optical Switching Ensemble” issued on Dec. 13, 2005.    9. U.S. Pat. No. 6,964,486 by Mario Rabinowitz, “Alignment of Solar Concentrator Micro-Mirrors” issued on Nov. 15, 2005.    10. U.S. Pat. No. 6,957,894 by Mario Rabinowitz and Felipe Garcia, “Group Alignment    11. U.S. Pat. No. 6,843,73 by Mario Rabinowitz and Mark Davidson, “Mini-Optics Solar Energy Concentrator” issued on Jan. 18, 2005.    12. U.S. Pat. No. 6,738,176 by Mario Rabinowitz and Mark Davidson, “Dynamic Multi-Wavelength Switching Ensemble” issued on May 18, 2004.    13. U.S. Pat. No. 6,698,693 by Mark Davidson and Mario Rabinowitz, “Solar Propulsion Assist” issued on Mar. 2, 2004.    14. U.S. Pat. No. 6,612,705 by Mark Davidson and Mario Rabinowitz, “Mini-Optics Solar Energy Concentrator” issued on Sep. 2, 2003.    15. Solar Energy Journal, Vol. 77, Issue #1, 3-13 (2004) “Electronic film with embedded micro-mirrors for solar energy concentrator systems” by Mario Rabinowitz and Mark Davidson.    16. U.S. Publication 2005-003750-A1 by Mario Rabinowitz, “Spinning Concentrator Enhanced Solar Energy Alternating Current Production” is Pending.    17. U.S. Publication 2006-0150968-A1 by Mario Rabinowitz, “Induced Dipole Alignment of Solar Concentrator Balls” is Pending.
3. Description of the Prior Art
The manufacturing processes as taught herein are distinct and different from the prior art. First, except for my own work, none of the prior art is concerned with the manufacture of mirrors in transparent micro-balls, or as part of the various elements described in the instant invention. Applications of the instant invention primarily relate to a Solar Concentrator, and secondarily to Optical Switching, Solar Propulsion Assist, and Active Reflection, Illumination, And Projection. Second none of the prior art (including my own) teaches the build up of spheres and circumscribing bearings from disks, such as can be done at the micron range by photolithography in an optical microlithographic photoresist process as taught in the instant invention.
The U.S. Patent Application #2003/0117424 A1 of Kinoshita, Hayashi, and Ozaki, entitled COLORED ROTATION SPHERICAL MATERIAL, MANUFACTURING METHOD THEREFOR, AND DISPLAY DEVICE is concerned with enhancing the degree of whiteness of a ball in a display device. They have no transparent hemisphere and there is no specular mirror, both of which are key aspects of the instant invention. As stated in their Abstract: “A colored rotation spherical material is configured so as to have two parts different from each other in color, such as a white part and a black part, and an optically reflective region between the two parts, such as a reflective layer. With this constitution, since the reflective layer reflects light which is usually absorbed in the black part, and the white part scatters the reflected light again, whiteness degree and reflectance increase.” Their objective is just to enhance the white color in a display device. That is clearly why they are not trying to manufacture a mirror.
The U.S. Pat. No. 7,112,253, by Mario Rabinowitz, “Manufacturing Transparent Mirrored Mini-Balls for Solar Energy Concentration and Analogous Applications” details many different approaches to the manufacture of mirrored balls. However none of these anticipate the instant invention. This is also the case for all the issued and pending patent applications of Rabinowitz. Furthermore I am not aware of any prior art that anticipates the instant invention.